With the advancement of technology, the storage capacity of electronic devices is also getting larger and larger. In this way, users can store more data in the electronic devices. Taking a server as an example, the server can contain many hard disk drives, many storage devices and a casing. The hard disk drive may be installed into the storage device by a plurality of fixing members, and the storage device is then fixed in the case by a plurality of additional fixing frames. For example, the fixing members may be screws, users may use the screws to install the hard disk drives into the storage devices, and then the storage devices are fixed to the case, the fixing members may also be hard disk drive brackets disposed on the storage devices, such that the hard disk drives can be installed on the storage devices via the hard disk drive brackets. In this way, a storage device equipped with a plurality of hard disk drives allows the users to store date and use the date in these hard disk drives. Furthermore, the users can also remove the brackets to detach the storage devices from the case and to separate the hard disk drives from the storage devices to replace the storage devices. However, after the fixing members are repeatedly detached and used, the fixing members become easy to loosen and are no longer to fix the hard disk drives in position.